77daysfandomcom-20200215-history
How to Pronounce 16
How to Pronounce 16, or 16, is the title of a video uploaded to the Pronunciation Book channel on the 8th of September, 2013, and is the 62nd video in the 77 Days Video Countdown. Video Details 16 lasts for 2 minutes and 45 seconds. For the first 2 minutes 30 seconds, The Announcer makes the following speech (a.k.a. the 16 speech), after which there are 15 seconds of silence until the end: : "A greeting for the morning : Wake and stand up. Face a window, or the brightest wall. Place each hand on its opposite shoulder, and remember a time when you were accelerating. Lower your hands slowly, while you take five deep breaths. : A ritual for business : Set your work on a surface in front of you. Place a blank piece of paper on a surface in front of you. Recall a coworker's dream that has gone unfulfilled. Imagine it briefly. Now begin the work. With each completed element, draw a facet of your coworker's dream. When the task is done, the dream is done. : A meditation for the city : Select an inessential object and carry it outdoors. Place the object in front of a building that intimidates you. Take a picture of the object with the building in the frame. Show the picture to a friend in a different city. : A salutation for tomorrow : Stand on a hill with a prime number of friends. As the sun sets, throw a cube into the sky. : A prayer for data : Before sleeping, remember that you are a system, and speak aloud the answers to these questions: :: What did I do today that I did not want to do? :: When was a time that I made a careful choice? :: Who did I speak to in a dishonest way? :: Who did I want to speak to, but did not? :: When was I not deliberate, and what was the result of my automatic action? : A song for the stars :: Pull a petal from a flower :: Pluck a flower from the pot :: Place the flower in a jar :: And put it in a sunny spot :: Push a shovel in the sand :: Dump the sand into a pile :: Shape the pile into a castle :: Watch it crumble with a smile :: Tell the sky your day's adventures :: Ask the sun about the moon :: Ask the clouds about the ocean :: Tell the stars you're coming soon : Something is going to happen... in 16 days." Trivia *The rhyming scheme for A Song for the Stars is ABCB ABCB ABCB. Speculation *Is this linked? Weird image half way through the song http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JDGKQZf38vg Video put up by user oogredherringoog. Wikipedia says about red herring "As an informal fallacy, the red herring falls into a broad class of relevance fallacies. Unlike the strawman, which is premised on a distortion of the other party's position, the red herring is a seemingly plausible, though ultimately irrelevant, diversionary tactic. A red herring may be intentional, or unintentional, it does not necessarily mean a conscious intent to mislead" **OOG = Out of Game. I'd say it is irrelevant and most likely not made by Pronuncationbook staff **I agree, as PB seems to provide connection proof by posting related content BEFORE the video. *''"The bystanders - now friends - had glimpsed a forceful motion; relentless and perfectly concealed, that could create and destroy and lift entire societies into the sky"'' from day 21 has a similar theme to the lines: "Push a shovel in the sand / Dump the sand into a pile / Shape the pile into a castle / Watch it crumble with a smile." *''"Ask the clouds about the ocean''" - PB is in the cloud. Nicole is in the Ocean. *''"Select an inessential object and carry it outdoors. Place the object in front of a building that intimidates you. Take a picture of the object with the building in the frame." 32 has a line where the announcer says ''"Everyone can sympathize with taking objects outdoors and taking pictures of structures." The two may be related. *The first verse of A Song for the Stars is likely a reference to the Jar from 34. External Links *How to Pronounce 16 on Pronunciation Book Category:Countdown Videos